Poles, which are used for nordic walking (training and rehabilitation), skiing, roller skating etc., from both an exercise analysis and user friendliness advancing perspective, have been developed with sensors repeatedly. An example of such exercise analysis simplifying development is seen in the patent document WO 2003002218 A1. To an ordinary nordic walking or skiing pole a power sensor has been added to measure the force generated by the arms that transfers onto the ground. Based on that estimate calorie consumption and upper-body Sagittal plane strength balance can be measured. An example from both a training analysis and user friendliness advancing development is seen in the patent application EP 1908499 A1 filed in Europe. A collection of sensors have been added to the pole, that include but are not limited to an accelerometer inclination sensor and movement sensor. The sensor collection purpose is to, correspondingly to the field of application, save the correct technique and warn the user if their given technique deviates too far from the recorded model. A shortcoming of the sport poles described in the mentioned patent documents is that they do not provide the opportunity to set a user suitable pole length based on their training level. They also lack a pole length sensor, through which the pole receives information about its length.
The poles described in the previous documents also lack a GPS receiver, which, coupled with topographical maps, determines the pole inclination in relation to the ground, which in turn affects the sports' technical execution.
The poles described in the previous documents also lack the possibility to record necessary anthropometric (hand-, foot-, body length, weight etc.) and physiological (strength, age, traumas etc.) user information and user health protecting and technical execution measurement optimizing methodology to measure a user's real technical performance and to guide them towards correct technique via the sport poles signal lights.
This invention is aimed at solving all of those drawbacks.